Elastomer actuators with electrodes for deflecting an elastomeric material are known to facilitate large deformation in a relatively low electric field, e.g. when compared with alternative dielectric materials, e.g. piezoelectric materials including ceramics. The principle of operation is that an electrical potential between two electrodes generates an electrical field leading to a force of attraction or repulsion. As a result, the distance between the electrodes changes which leads to compression or tension of the elastomeric material which is thereby deformed. Due to the similarity between the principle of operation and the functioning of a muscle, an elastomer actuator is sometimes referred to as an Electrostrictive Polymer Artificial Muscle (EPAM).
Typically, elastomer actuators are made by applying a conductive electrode, e.g. a carbon containing paint or a thin layer of gold to both sides of a film made from an elastomeric material e.g. Silicone or Polyurethane. The film is typically made in a moulding process. Laminated actuators are known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,685, disclosing layers of a polyurethane elastomer with electrodes on each side, laminated together to form a deformable sheet. Each layer has slit gaps formed in a horizontal direction, whereby the layer maintains the volume during a shrinkage displacement.
E.g. in order to save space, elastomer sheets can be rolled up to form cylindrical actuators to replace more traditional linear actuators in multiple small-scale systems, e.g. in robotic applications forming legs or grippers of a robotic wrist etc. In the heretofore seen rolled actuators, the film is rolled into a tubular portion fitted with mechanical connectors at axially opposite ends. Upon application of an electrical field to the electrodes, the sheet contracts or expands axially during deformation of the elastomeric material. It has, however, been found, that the rolled configuration of the elastomer film to a certain extent limits the ability of the film to deform and thus reduces the performance. In particular when the cylindrical actuator is designed for longitudinal expansion and contraction, it is necessary that the longitudinal change in length is compensated by a radial constriction of the cylindrical actuator, and since a cylindrical shape of a body implies stiffness towards radial constriction, the cylindrical shape limits the extent of longitudinal expansion and contraction. Until now, a maximum stroke in the order of 5-7 percent of the length of the rolled cylindrical actuator is typically accepted as the limit of the technology.